Demons
by Cokecaine
Summary: Quando você sentir meu calor olhe dentro dos meus olhos, é onde meus demônios se escondem. Não se aproxime muito, é escuro por dentro, é onde meus demônios se escondem.


Primeiramente, quero agradecer os meus amigos pelo suporte na escrita. Mentindo que não esta um lixo e todas aquelas frases clichés maravilhosas que fazem meu coração inchar. Também agradeço a Lana Del Rey, o sexy Brendon Urie, o rouco Alex Turner e o maravilhoso Tyler Carter, as quatro principais vozes que me ajudaram a respirar ao começar a escrever.

Baseada em Demons, Imagine Dragons.

* * *

I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you, but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide. When you feel my heat look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide.

* * *

As pessoas dizem que todo o sofrimento cessa quando encontra Deus. Quando se entrega de coração e alma. Quando joga a duvida para o alto e acredita. E acho que estão certos.

Quando se é ignorante o sofrimento realmente acaba e se houvesse receita para chegar à ignorância eu daria tudo por ela.

Não ser ignorante é o problema. Não dormir porque os pensamentos estão gritando mais que sua voz. E quando olha para trás tem vontade de chorar ao lembrar daquela criança feliz – diferente, mas feliz – que costumava ser.

Meu psicólogo diz que eu tenho algo. Algo. Só isso. E esse algo explica todos esses momentos de depressão que me cercam desde os onze anos.

Quando se livra da "menoridade", como disse Kant, tudo muda. O mundo fica nojento e você vira um covarde. Se esconde em lugares escuros onde finalmente pode ser verdadeiro e vê que dinheiro algum vale a pena.

Kant escreveu sobre o esclarecimento no iluminismo e ainda aplaudo de pé quando ouço uma citação. Aconselho suas reflexões para qualquer um que julgue demais.

Quando se vê perdido no meio do oceano e pensa não ter como piorar, começa a chover.

Você realmente não tem idéia do porquê de praticamente todos os grandes ícones se suicidarem? Ou se entregarem as drogas, que é a mesma coisa.

Se você nunca experimentou alguma droga eu recomendo. Tome cuidado, mas não vejo o problema em aconselhar. Não é como se alguém tenha que seguir.

Sim, sou extremamente anarquista, caso ainda não tenha percebido. E você provavelmente não sabe o que é isso mas tudo bem. Eu simplesmente gosto de zoar a sociedade vestindo um coturno e jaqueta de couro, fingindo estar no século XX. Bem, por alguma porra de motivo esse visual esta na moda do século XXI mas ainda continuo sendo esse anuncio ambulante para pessoas inteligentes. É divertido ver pessoas tentarem algum tipo de relação comigo por pensarem que minha cabeça é parecida com as garotas-da-moda-desleixada. Pelo menos esse puxa-saquismo não durava muito tempo. Geralmente todos ficavam muito entediados com meus tipos de assuntos. Filosofia, sociologia e história caso ainda não tenha enxergado meu fanatismo.

E antes que você tente "ser meu amigo" também vou te dar umas dicas antes de começar uma conversa. Não venha tentar me convencer sobre nada que Aristóteles falou, por favor. O único vínculo que tenho com ele é a realidade de Kant na época iluminista, _só_, pelo amor de Deus. Fale sobre Platão e o mundo das idéias que há mais probabilidade de prolongar a conversa. Fale que ama Sex Pistols e que sabe o real significado do penteado moicano. Já é um ótimo começo.

Mas não fique assustado, afinal sou anarquista em uma sociedade capitalista o que me faria muito frustrada mas se fizesse jus a essa revolta não estaria viva agora. Ou seja, tenho paciência com a personalidade alheia.

Na verdade adoro tentar entender as pessoas que começam qualquer tipo de conversação comigo e estou de braços abertos se quiser discutir algo. Não vamos gritar porque não gosto nem de falar, quem dirá falar alto, e te respeitarei.

- Então, o que temos aqui? – Phill falou ao se sentar em sua cadeira de trabalho enquanto fiquei de pé em silencio. – Demi, você já me visitou o suficiente pra continuar precisando de convite para sentar.

Continuei parada, controlando minha respiração como meu professor de bateria me ensinou a contar compassos sem me perder em minha não-coordenação motora.

Se não fizesse isso provavelmente arrancaria a pele desse senhor de cabelos castanhos muito mal pintados com as próprias mãos.

- Sente-se, por favor. – Suspirou apontando para o sofá a sua frente.

Obedeci o observando cruzar as pernas e pegar o bloco de anotações até estar completamente deitada no couro macio. Talvez seria muito mais confortável em outras situações.

- Então. – Começou com outro suspiro tentando não parecer cansado. – Estamos em uma boa semana? Não recebi nenhuma ligação urgente de sua mãe, não parece estar abatida, o que anda acontecendo?

Tossi baixinho tentando limpar a garganta. Não é como se fosse falar, mas sentia meu sistema nervoso mandando choques que precisava controlar para não parecer muito doente de raiva.

Palavras não podem descrever como odeio esse momento da semana.

Sentar nesse escritório que cheirava a ar parado com esse homem de diploma perguntando coisas que não respondia nem para mim mesmo.

- Ok. – Ouvi sua caneta riscar o papel perante meu silencio. – Que tal perguntas mais especificas? Vai me responder, Demi?

Dei de ombros.

- Vamos lá, coopere. – Pediu. – Já conversamos sobre isso, lembra? Esta fazendo isso por sua mãe, não é?

Limpei a garganta novamente.

- Ok. – Continuou. – Como anda a escola?

- Normal. – Respondi.

Limpar minha garganta não tirou o tom rouco.

- Muita vontade de socar pessoas burras? – Senti seu sorriso ao repetir a frase que havia lhe confidenciado a algum tempo.

- Não tanta quando antes.

- Sério? Então está havendo algum progresso.

- Isso foi uma afirmação ou pergunta? – Me confundi com seu tom.

Ele riu baixinho, escrevendo mais.

- Ouvindo o que ultimamente?

_Sua voz monótona, idiota._

- O de sempre. – Dei de ombros. – Black Viel, Sex Pistols, Nirvana.

- E Ramones? "Seu Ramones". – Citou novamente uma frase minha.

- Estou meio enjoada.

- Seu gosto musical me surpreende, Demi. – Anotou algo. – É difícil encontrar um jovem tão... antigo.

- Não faz nenhum sentido o que disse.

- Mas você me entendeu. – Respondeu. – Sei que entende. É difícil haver algo que não entenda.

- Não pode afirmar isso. – Rebati. – Não esta na minha cabeça.

- Não preciso estar dentro dela para perceber. – Continuou no mesmo ritmo. – Não sou o único que percebo isso, também.

Permaneci em silencio em minha vingança sem resposta.

- E Selena, como vai a Selena? – Perguntou.

Tentei esconder meu susto com a pergunta e não acho que falhei.

- Bem.

- E vocês duas?

- Bem.

- Algum complemento para isso?

- Não.

Ouvi um novo suspiro e a caneta no bloco novamente.

- Quer saber como foi minha conversa com ela?

Hesitei antes de ceder mas não podia negar que ele conseguiu me conhecer um pouco nesses dois anos de consultas.

Afirmei com a cabeça.

- Nossa conversa foi muito boa, na verdade. – Falou. – Admito que me surpreendi por vocês duas serem amigas, afinal, ela é mais falante e não teve muitos problemas com minhas perguntas.

- O que você perguntou? – Pedi.

- Imagine uma de nossas consultas rotineiras, só isso. – Assegurou. – Queria analisá-la antes de ir aos tópicos.

- Não entendo porque quer colocá-la nisso.

- O que disse? – Pediu confuso.

- Selena não precisar ser interrogada. – Tentei controlar a raiva. – Ela não merece passar por _isso._ Privacidade é um privilégio que ela tem e ninguém tem o direito de tirar isso.

- Sabe que histórias vindas de outros olhos são ainda melhores para tentarmos entender sua cabeça já que...

- Eu não coopero. – Completei primeiro.

- Não ia falar isso.

- Mas iria querer dizer.

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca, Demi. – Anotou mais uma vez. – Disse que era esperta.

Tentei relaxar minha coluna mas sabia que o assunto de Selena ainda não tinha acabado.

- Ela realmente é linda. – Comentou. – Nada verdade, fez um ótimo trabalho a descrevendo.

Relaxei ao perceber que segurava as mãos em punho.

- Não se sente bem quando alguém a elogia? – Percebeu. – Por quê? Deveria ficar feliz por ela.

- Fico.

- Então porque considerou me socar?

- Quem esta colocando palavras na boca que quem agora?

Riu sem humor.

Aquela canela infernal. O barulho dela me irritava mais que aquela voz tossida.

- Vamos tentar ir direto ao ponto. – Parecia apreensivo. – Você tem ciúmes dela com outras pessoas?

- Porque quer saber?

- Quero tentar encontrar um motivo para toda essa bagunça dentro da sua cabeça e seria perfeito se me ajudasse.

- Você não vai conseguir justificar meus atos. – Ri pelo nariz. – O maximo que vai acontecer é anotar um nome estranho nesse maldito papel e me dar a receita de como curá-lo. Isso não é justificativa nenhuma, é descartar um objetivo muito impossível. – Me sentei. – Sabe quando esta jogando baralho mas não está com sorte no naipe e o muda? Vai descartando os ouros para ficar com as copas.

Me encarou por alguns segundos antes de sermos interrompidos pelo relógio apitando meu tempo.

Sai na sua frente para fora daquele inferno.

Eu tinha tudo para dar certo. Dinheiro, nome e talento no sangue. Mas suponho que todo esse meu fracasso interno seja Deus na minha vida.

Talvez eu tenha sido um dos anjos que acreditaram em Lúcifer e agora estou pagando meus pecados em dor emocional já que física será no fim do mundo, ou seja lá no que você acredita.

As vezes me pego sendo feliz. Jogando a cabeça para trás e tapando a boca de tanto rir de alguma piada com meus amigos, quando falamos das experiências boas do passado e lembramos o quanto éramos idiotas e crianças. Mas então o dia se torna noite e tudo isso vai embora quando eles deixam minha casa, só sobrando eu. Sou obrigada a observar o desespero de meus pensamentos tatuado no interior de meus olhos enquanto deito na cama. Pensando em tudo o que queria dizer, tudo o que queria conseguir expressar, tudo que tenho medo de admitir até para um pedaço de papel e caneta. É quando eu percebo a quantidade de antíteses em mim. Tristeza e felicidade, falante e quieta, real e sonhadora, mas quando você se contradiz tanto só há uma conclusão: sou vazia.

Sabe aquele momento que você precisa chorar? Não sabe por que mas precisa. Aquele choro saudável. Eu não tenho mais isso. Não sinto essa necessidade.

Aos 13 anos eu perdi a pessoa que mais concentrei esperança em minha vida e tudo ficou pior a partir daí. Cada dia estou cada vez mais morta. Morta da pior morte. Aquela depressão que você não consegue desistir pois "desistir" é se afundar ainda mais. A morte que você pensa demais, continua respirando e ainda encontra tempo para questionar o que é essa porra de "tempo" que passa, envelhece sua pele, vive seus olhos e endurece as juntas.

Acho que essa depressão começou com a morte de minha irmã mais nova. Ela não teve muitas horas de vida e quase me levou junto para o caixão.

Ter uma irmãzinha era o ponto que me apoiei desde a noticia sorridente da gravidez por meus pais e minha mente fodeu após passar 9 meses sonhando toda uma vida para alguém que praticamente nasceu morto.

Madison. Maddie.

Hoje estou com 17 e ainda sinto os efeitos da perda toda data de seu aniversário. Nesse dia é como se sentisse as facadas que a realidade deu em meu sonho.

Viver para o futuro é horrível e só percebi isso quando vi que esse futuro que tanto ansiava não veio do jeito que esperava.

Passei a viver por momentos desde então porque ninguém vive para sempre e seu primeiro beijo não é tão importante quanto o ultimo. Mas também há armadilhas nesse estilo de vida pois "viver em momentos" se resume em dizer sim para quase tudo em sua frente sem pensar em conseqüências, sempre perdoando e esquecendo todos a sua volta porque são apenas momentos.

Há momentos e momentos. Tudo bem se perder por algum tempo. Escutando musica, lendo livros, desenhando ou desfrutando qualquer tipo de arte, se permita se perder, é saudável. O problema é quando acaba acordando desses momentos e não vê diferença. Você ainda não se lembra de seu sobrenome, onde está nem o que esta fazendo ali.

A vida não tem rima nem métrica. Se você se encontrar feliz com todas as desgraças de seu caminho em seu ultimo suspiro vou acender uma vela em nome de um hipócrita.

A única coisa que identificava como prazer era tocar em uma banda com uns amigos que conheço desde sempre. Conheci Nick no jardim de infância e o fato de nunca ter mudado de escola nos ligou. Joe estava duas séries acima e Kevin quatro. Conheci Selena e Miley depois, e o grupo se formou.

Miley foi minha primeira amiga menina e não acho que Selena tenha chegado nisso até hoje.

Nick sempre foi meu tudo, mas quanto mais crescia mais via que nunca conseguiria substituir uma "melhor amiga" por ele e foi quando Miley me deu o ombro. Na verdade, olhando agora, vejo que teria aceitado qualquer ombro mas fico feliz que confiei na pessoa certa.

Selena também sempre foi muito importante mas... de um jeito diferente. Não era novidade para ninguém que tinha uma puta queda por ela, inclusive para ela. Nunca propriamente admiti mas ainda é muito obvio.

Sempre tive essas atrações mas nada se comparava a Selena. Eu não podia vê-la chorar, não podia sentir que estava triste, não conseguia não ficar interessada em suas novidades e, acima de tudo, não suportava assisti-la conversar com outras pessoas. Meus piores ataques de loucura foram em situações assim.

Uma vez um garoto tentou beijá-la a força e meus pais quase foram processados por meu modo de defensa. Os contatos de meu pai nunca foram de tanta utilidade.

O melhor dia da minha vida ainda é quando consegui um beijo seu no meu aniversário de quatorze anos.

Éramos duas crianças e não foi bom. Foi ridículo, na verdade.

Segurei na sua cintura e ela agarrou a gola de minha jaqueta com a delicadeza de sempre, tocamos os lábios por três segundos e ela se afastou com um sorriso tímido. Fiquei escondida o resto da noite comemorativa revivendo o melhor presente do ano.

Eu gosto de beber café sozinha, ler sozinha, andar sozinha, comer sozinha e ouvir musica sozinha. Consigo ser mais organizada sozinha. Quando vejo uma mãe segurando o filho ou um casal apaixonado eu percebo quão solitária sou e mesmo assim ainda gosto. Preciso de alguém que não se importe com silêncios desconfortáveis e comigo não falando o tempo todo.

Por ser solitária, pessoas alheias me julgavam exatamente como minha pose. A parte mais distante de minha família pensava que não gostava de companhia humana, não me importava com a vida e era indiferente com tudo. A verdade é que tudo seria muito mais fácil se não me importasse tanto.

A verdade é que eu sou um poço de emoção só que se tentar falar isso em voz alta a resposta será risadas.

Queria saber o que os outros pensavam de mim, do que estavam falando quando ouvi meu nome e no fundo queria que gostassem de mim. Ninguém quer ser odiado. Todos querem odiar mas não ser odiado. Quando menos se importar mais feliz será, mas felicidade em pessoas inteligentes é a coisa mais rara que conheço.

Eu me importo. Demais. Principalmente com ela.

Selena Gomez, a menina que age como o verão e anda como a chuva. O verão quente e a chuva forte em uma noite, é como o silêncio mas sem o vazio. Ela era salvação e condenação ao mesmo tempo e quando alguém é assim o nó em sua cabeça só fica mais apertado e é normal confundir coisas. Como confundir sexo e romance.

Sexo é fácil e maravilhoso mas pode ser feito por qualquer um, ou até sozinho. Já o romance é quando aquela pessoa entra na sala e te rouba o fôlego, quando esta andando ao seu lado e se encontram de mãos dadas sem nenhuma explicação, quando cada suspiro dela é tão adorável que te faz querer se socar pela onda de adrenalina que atravessa o corpo. Ela me faz sentir romance e sexo ao mesmo tempo.

Segurei o cigarro entre os lábios, forçando a vista na mal iluminação da luz amarela enquanto desmontava toda a aparelhagem de som.

Coisas lindas acontecem no escuro. Quando o sol vai embora, as estrelas aparecem e a lua é o centro das atenções a vida continua maravilhosa, mesmo no escuro.

Agora os únicos barulhos eram da arrumação da bagunça e não estava reclamando. O silencio é maravilhoso principalmente para essa hora da madrugada de sábado.

Enrolei os fios grossos e joguei no armário de madeira escondido atrás do bar improvisado já ouvindo os passos se aproximando por trás e seu cheiro invadindo o meu.

- Vai dormir aqui ou quer ir embora? – Perguntou Selena, apoiando o queixo em meu ombro e passando os braços por meu quadril.

- Vou ficar aqui. – Respondi com o cigarro entre dentes.

- Ah, então acho que vou cancelar a carona com Miley. – Bocejou. – Posso passar a noite com você?

- Porque continua perguntando essas coisas? – Sai gentilmente no abraço para continuar a arrumar os aparelhos.

- Sei lá. – Deu de ombros, apoiando as costas na parede. – Vai que você... deixa pra lá.

Sabia o que ia falar. Ela estava com medo de acabarmos brigando por nada. As vezes nossos comportamento de namoras me confundia e acabava começando algo só para ouvir a relação quebrar um pouco.

- Claro que pode. – Respondi sem duvidas. – Preciso trocar os lençóis lá do quarto, pode fazer isso pra mim? Já subo pra tomar banho.

- Ok. – Sorriu passando ao meu lado e agarrando meus dedos nos seus, soltando quando não nos alcançamos mais. – Não demora.

Esperei ela subir as escadas para sorrir, jogando o cigarro já consumido no lixo. Era impossível gostar tanto de alguém desse jeito.

Queria me sentar em seu colo para me abrir como um livro. Ler minhas palavras, virar minhas paginas e marcar minha costura com a ponta de seus dedos pois ninguém nunca fez isso e não estarei flexível.

Permitir-te ler e sei que não hesitará em re-ler até entender minhas frases, os períodos, pontos de exclamações e vírgulas. Provavelmente estará chorando de alegria nas primeiras paginas, de dor no meio e por não querer terminar ao final.

Por favor, não me esqueça em uma prateleira depois de tudo. Me coloque em sua cabeceira para re-ler suas partes favoritas quando acordar com saudade no meio da noite. Pegue um lápis e sublinhe o que achar importante pois encontrará todas as resposta que quiser entre as linhas, aqueles espaços em branco que não seguram nada além de ar. Meu ar. Minha respiração.

Era normal eu dormir na republica que os Jonas viviam e até me deram um quarto já que ajudava em praticamente todas as festas que planejavam. O dinheiro que sobrava após pagar as compras, pagava as contas da casa então os eventos eram freqüentes.

Esbarrei com Mike ao sair do banheiro e estava muito claro o quanto estava fora de si pelas risadas altas. Bati leve em suas costas ao sair de seu caminho, indo para o quarto.

Se me contar como um membro da republica seria a única menina no meio de Joe, Kevin, Mike e Trace, já que Nick também revezada entre a casa dos pais e aqui, e acabei virando um deles.

Selena já estava deitada na cama de solteiro com uma blusa larga de um dos meninos assim como eu e tranquei a porta por dentro evitando as pegadinhas Jonas.

- Alguém me disse que aqui tem uma garota de olhos brilhantes e flores no cabelo. – Sorri jogando a toalha molhada na cadeira.

Ela riu alto, as bochechas corando, e me sentei ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu com seu humor? – Perguntou ainda sorridente. – Você é estranha.

- É, me falam muito iss.. ahhh. – Puxou meu braço para baixo, me fazendo cair encima dela. – Tão delicada.

- Shh. – Me beijou quando me apoiei nos cotovelos. – Não entendo porque não usa esse sorriso com todos.

Olhei para ela. O cabelo castanho ondulado descendo bagunçado pelos ombros, a pele morena, os olhos expressivos, o corpo pequeno na blusa grande. Eu era tão nada perto dela.

Durante toda minha vida a única pessoa que podia me destruir era eu mesmo e de repente essa menina aparece e fode quase todas minhas filosofias egoístas. Como no inferno alguém _assim_ se interessa por alguém _como eu_ não há explicação. Mesmo que ela tente encontrar razão nisso ao explicar na minha cabeça não havia justificativa. Na verdade prefiro evitar esse assunto pois sei que o resultado será mais um noite em claro pensando no quanto tudo podia ser melhor.

Quando vi sua perfeição e me apaixonei mas quando percebi que no final de tudo ninguém é perfeito, a amei ainda mais.

Abaixei-me e peguei tua boca na minha, sentindo a textura peculiar.

Talvez se tentasse esquecer seu nome meu coração parece de fazer meu corpo inteiro vibrar, mas era impossível.

Senti sua língua deslizar pelo meu lábio inferior e puxei novamente o rosto para cima quando sua mão parou com firmeza sobre meu coração.

- O quê? – Perguntei rouca.

Ela sorriu tímida.

- Sinto seu coração. – Respondeu.

- Isso é um bom sinal, não é? – Franzi o cenho, tentando parecer indiferente e provavelmente consegui.

Riu baixo molhando a boca e aplicando mais força em meu peito.

- Deita. – Pediu gentilmente e obedeci quieta.

Subiu em meu quadril quando deitei reta, jogando seu cabelo para o lado antes de inclinar e penetrar a língua entre meus lábios. Prendi as mãos na barra da blusa larga, sentindo a língua acariciar a minha fechei os dentes nela. Aquela sensação não podia ser real. Sentia as borboletas em meu estomago como se fosse vomitá-las a qualquer momento.

Puxei sua blusa para cima e aproveitei a pausa do beijo para trocar as posições novamente, ficando entre suas pernas.

A cama era extremamente pequena agora.

Ouvi o gemido quando minha boca agarrou seu ponto de pulso, e não medi a força para sugá-lo.

Apoiei uma mão ao lado do travesseiro enquanto tentava coordenar a outra para acariciar seu seio sobre o sutiã. Invadiu minha blusa pela barra, arranhando as costas na mesma força que mordia seu pescoço.

Se existe alguém totalmente deficiente em coordenação motora esse sou eu. Até hoje era mistério para meu psicólogo como conseguia fazer musica com coerência e o nervosismo só piorava minha tremedeira natural.

Não era como se fosse nossa primeira vez juntas na cama e o fato de ainda me fazia sentir tão nervosa que atrapalhava minha coordenação com a irritação.

Acariciei suas costelas até encontrar o tecido simples do sutiã, reunindo toda a razão do mundo para passar meus dedos trêmulos pela fenda de suas costas arqueadas.

- Ei, o que esta acontecendo? – Começou ofegante. – Esta passando bem?

Engoli os palavrões em minha garganta socando o colchão para parar de tremer. Estava com tanta raiva.

_Tanta raiva. _

Nem seus olhos meigos poderiam me acalmar agora e queria virar o quarto de cabeça para baixo. Quebrar os móveis, gritar com Selena e passar as unhas por meu corpo até arrancar todo o sangue que precisava.

Cerrei os dentes e fechei os olhos.

Controlar a adrenalina dentro de mim era algo que esses anos haviam me acostumado mas ainda doía demais sentir todas as juntas tensas a ponto de quebrar.

Passou os dedos por minha testa, limpando as gotas de suor que escaparam de minha força sobrecarregada.

- Você sabe que te amo. – Ouvi. – Também sei que me ama.

Falar de amor nessa idade é estúpido, Selena. Estúpido.

Queria poder dizer isso a ela mas estava ocupada demais forçando minhas carreiras dentarias.

- Calma. – Pedia. – Por favor.

Como se essa voz doce fosse fazer algum efeito.

Eu não consigo parar de ouvir os demônios para te ouvir. É impossível demais._ Pare de tentar._

Senti as pontas dos dedos acariciarem minha nuca com leveza enquanto meus olhos ainda se forçavam fechados, tentando encontrar um nome para essa cor estranha perdida no meio da escuridão de minhas pálpebras.

Laranja talvez. Mas não um laranja normal. Algo puxado para o céu. Laranja-pôr-do-sol. Laranja-pôr-do-sol? Isso é vermelho. _Laranja-pôr-do-sol._

Relaxei meus músculos ao perder o fôlego e abrir os olhos me sentindo tão leve quanto uma pena.

Parecia que o ar podia me arrastar e talvez até tivesse se não fosse ela me amparando.

Meus braços cederam e senti seu corpo tenso sob o meu relaxado. Ofeguei ao aspirar o cheiro de seu pescoço com saudade, como se estivéssemos começando o sexo agora. Ficamos em silencio pelos minutos que fiquei tentando contar.

- Desculpa. – Pedi quando recuperei um pouco de ar.

- Tudo bem. – Ainda sentia sua mão em minha nuca. – Na verdade queria não ficar tão assustada quando tem seus ataques.

Me permiti rir pelo nariz arrancando um seu também.

- Também queria. – Mordi seu maxilar. – Mas eu quero muitas coisas que você se recusa.

Sorriu maliciosa quando percebeu meu tom rouco, enrolando as pernas em minha cintura.

- Deixo você recomeçar o que estávamos fazendo antes, se significa algo. – Me olhou de cima.

Aqueles olhos castanhos. Me senti observada por um anjo e quase me ajoelhei para louvá-lo.

Queria me apedrejar por desejar fazê-los mal naqueles meros segundos. Por desejar que se enchessem de medo e corresse para longe de meu toque, então podia me torturar pela eternidade. Com ela longe eu não alcançaria o fecho de seu sutiã e não havia porque tremer. Um sutiã. Tive um acesso de agressividade por uma porra de sutiã.

Se ele era tão problemático assim não vejo por que não eliminá-lo.

Arqueou as costas para meus dedos desabotoarem a trava que separavam seus seios de minha língua e posso dizer que senti ciúme. Respirei fundo antes de abocanhar um dos mamilos.

Arrancamos minha blusa e sua calcinha praticamente ao mesmo tempo e não consegui calar os gemidos de dor a cada novo risco que suas unhas faziam em minhas costas, interrompidos pelo top preto que usava.

Encostei a boca no pé de sua orelha rindo baixo ao assisti-la arrepiar, os pontos da pele saltaram como se estivesse com frio.

Escutei-a chamar por Deus quando penetrei e pelo Filho ao começar os movimentos.

Passei a língua suavemente atrás de sua orelha, recolhendo rápido o suficiente para o arrepio se intensificar.

Seus gemidos eram queimados como o combustível dentro de um motor quente e não nego que tentei encontrar algum ritmo neles. Encontrar compassos em sons alheios era meu passa-tempo favorito e voltei a brincar em seu pescoço para espantar o raciocínio.

Puxou meu cabelo, batendo nossas bocas juntas novamente. Não queria soltá-la nunca mais. Não queria voltar para casa. Não queria viver em um lugar tão silencioso onde não posso gritar.

Gemeu alto dentro do beijo quando as estocadas começaram a bater em alguma parede interna.

Sentia a energia acumulada em seu ventre quando cravou com mais força as unhas em minha pele. Gritei quando as senti afundar minhas costas.

Chamou meu nome, fechando os olhos e se concentrando nos fogos de artifício.

Senti o corpo se contorcei sob o meu e era como se estivesse mergulhada em um solo de guitarra, onde você sente cada nota e seu corpo não passa de um detalhe enquanto sua alma mostra que existe.

Meus dedos a deixaram e esperei o aperto de suas coxas me deixarem para deitar ao seu lado na cama pequena.

Podia sentir o ar circulando pelo pulmão como numa meditação e sorriso bobo e escondido ao perceber que os segundos atrás já eram uma lembrança. Meus olhos se fecharam com a ciencia maravilhosa que não restava adrenalina no corpo.

- Pode dormir. – Ouvi a voz procurando ar. – Fez um ótimo trabalho.

Senti o beijo terno e rápido nos lábios, rolando para o espaço apertado ao lado. Os braços prendendo minha cintura, o pulmão ofegante contra minhas costas e a respiração fazendo cócegas em meu pescoço.

Não me lembro de ficar tão maravilhosamente exausta assim em anos.

Quando isso acabar tenho certeza que sentirei sua falta para sempre, como as estrelas sentem falta dos raios solares em seu nascer. É doloroso dizer adeus para quem não quer ver partir mas sei que é ainda mais doloroso implorar para alguém ficar quando realmente quer partir.

Eu queria partir e sabia que a mais machucada não seria eu mas sim ela. E me odiava por ser tão egoísta.

Namorar é como fumar: quando você para não sabe por que começou e quando começa de novo não sabe por que parou. É uma das fraquezas da vida para alguém que almeja ser forte e independente como eu.

Consigo passar meses colocando muita atenção em coisas idiotas como uma conversa, uma briga ou até um toque, tentando juntar os pedaços e treinando minha memória para cala palavra ou gemido que saiu de sua boca, não consigo deixar que nenhum suspiro saía de meu controle. Não consigo seguir em frente. Não consigo evoluir.

O fim para tudo é a morte mas o fim para isso é a dor.

Sei que ela ainda estava segurando naquele pedacinho de esperança a fazendo acreditar que posso mudar de idéia e me dói desapontá-la novamente.

Tristeza é um lugar e pessoas vivem nele por anos. As vezes penso que quero ver Selena jogada na tristeza para poder me torturar ainda mais com a consciência de que estaria lá por minha culpa.

A verdade é que eu nunca esperei todo esse sentimento entre nós. Todos esses olhares perigosos e como o corpo só serve para o prazer mundano enquanto me sentia acariciada por seu coração.

Enquanto ela conseguia ver meus demônios estava tudo bem. Estava tudo sob controle. Mas quando começou a pensar que de alguma forma estava melhorando, tudo desabou.

Eu não estou melhorando. Desejo que estivesse mas não estou.

Quando ninguém mais consegue ver os vultos em seus olhos quer dizer que eles fazem parte de você agora. Eles são aquela parte do seu espírito que tem a síndrome de Hitler e querem dominar. Aquela parte que desejava não precisar, mas como viver sem metade de seu coração?

As pessoas não usam drogas para não morrerem sendo que essa é única certeza na vida. Tanto faz se for para forca ou guilhotina, é a mesma porra.

Brinquei com a fumaça saindo de minha boca.

De sentir nada para ver o maravilhoso das coisas em segundos. Me permitir sentir tudo o que já esta dentro de mim, fazendo isso ser impossível de não

viciar. O tempo para e meus medos são apagados. Você correndo em minhas veias.

- Algumas pessoas só precisam de um high-five. – Ouvi Joe, jogado em algum lugar ao meu lado.

- É. – Tossi. – No rosto. – Sinto meu estomago vazio reclamar. – Com uma cadeira.

Trace riu alto e meus tímpanos quase estouraram com a sensibilidade.

Mas independente de tudo o mundo continua rodando. Não para por ninguém. Não importa se você é gorda ou magra demais, _ele não vai parar._

Se encontrar o dia perfeito para seguir meus sonhos vou procurar alguma religião de me prometa uma lavagem cerebral e dedicarei meus dias a Deus sem problemas. Entrar nessas brigas religiosas que um mata o outro tentando provar quem é o melhor Amigo Imaginário e estar convencida que isso é a Verdade. Mas quando penso nisso sinto que estou esperando por algo que nunca vai acontecer.

Então aqui estou eu, esperando mais uma crise de estupidez da sociedade onde minha personalidade se torne moderna novamente.

Estou cansada de estar cansada.

_Querida mente, _

_Por favor, pare de pensar tanto de noite._

_Eu preciso dormir._

_Ps: vai se foder :)_

* * *

Just_Lovato.


End file.
